Episode 6: the DEATH and the D.O.D
Episode 6 of DWEN! and the first episode to be split in to 2 parts episode summary NOTE: because this episode was split into to 2 there will be 2 articles in this summary Part 1 this part begins in the crash site with the white ninja trying to defend the survivors from the terrorist hijackers he killed one with his bow and arrow meanwhile at the DWEN hospital in minasota, Gunstrong was recovering from his gunshot wound (from episode 4) a man storms into the ward saying they got a letter from dwen gunstrong and some of DWENS troops demand him to read it the letter says its for gunstrong and the letter reads: dear Gunstrong, meet me at the Circus in Alabama. '' ''the D.O.D team has not arrived Yet. thanks, ''-DWEN.'' meanwhile 4 hours later on a skyscraper THE BLACK NINJA fights another black ninja on the roof he throws a kick at him in the face and knocks him down. the black ninja was victorious back at the crashed plane the white ninja talks to a dieing survivor saying hes not going make it. so to remember him for trying to save the survivor, he unmasked himself until a DWEN helicopter shows up to rescue the white ninja. meanwhile in alabama,gunstrong reunited with dwen,who is infiltrating the circus and found out that its a secert base for the D.O.D's villany they spotted a mind reader,a radar to detect incoming jets and tanks,and a unknown ship under a tent.inside the tent the D.O.D forces are building a top secert weapon that will rule this state. outside a new D.O.D recruit ZEBERI spotted dwen and gunstrong and tell them to get out of here inside another tent black ninja was meditating. in his meditation, he see sights from the spirit world : a laughing flaming skull the black ninja quietly responds"i feel death upon others". part 2 in Alabama dwen and gunstrong and his squad attacks the circus as a battle break outs between DWEN and the D.O.D. a few distances away, another D.O.D recruit ZAMBO watchs the fight and says to himself "with my brother at the circus we shall rule this state" in the circus dwen battles with his brother zeberi as he dodges dwen's bullets meanwhile in the skies somewhere,white ninja was rescued by one of DWENs team helicopters(from part 1) and is returning home to minasorta. but the pilots find out they offcourse and in russia territory and then a russia fighter jet appears out of no where and shoots down the helicopter as white ninja parachutes down to earth. an hour later in the D.O.D base zarring sents his new recruit a ONE ARMED BUBBLE GUM CHEWING MAN WITH A CLAW to kill a female traitor who is in the shower. meanwhile at the circus in alabama,zeberi zambos brother. throws his knife and stabs into dwen's neck. gunstrong was shocked by this turn of events, he hurrys to dwen trying to save his life ending the episode in a cliffhanger video Category:Episode